This project applies an orientation to specific renal and urinary diseases to analysis of previously collected data from death certification and health surveys. Distribution of morbidity and mortality by secular time, geography, and personal characteristics in the U.S. population is being compared to previous studies in selected groups. The main purposes of this work are (1) to examine the plausibiliy of various etiologic hypotheses, especially for glomerulonephritis, and (2) as an aid to planning epidemiologic studies, including future versions of NCHS health surveys and specific analytic studies.